


The Dark Sun: S.I.N.

by DragonBloodElf9009



Series: The Dark Sun [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBloodElf9009/pseuds/DragonBloodElf9009
Summary: The Dark Sun, known only as an ancient myth. The myth says that those who search for the Dark Sun, will gain an mass amount of power, wealth, knowledge, and the ability to "C.R.E.A.T.E". The price, results in the searchers soul taken into the Dark Sun. When one person's soul get's taken to the Dark Sun. The Dark Sun becomes sentient. The year is 203X. And the future is ruined. Only people, with strong wills to survive can live. The Dark Sun has spread havoc, creating creatures of ungodly explanations. So far, mankind has situated themselves within the corners of the world. Only four people can stop the Dark Sun. But, will these four people be able to stop the Dark Sun in time, before mankind is completely eliminated off the face of the world? But before that, the origins of how the world came to be this way, must be explained. And so, it begins, in 200X.





	The Dark Sun: S.I.N.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This is my first fanfic story. So please, be gentle.  
> I plan on making this a series, and goes on for a least three more Books.  
> Hope you like it!  
> :)

**It began, a long, time ago. Back before mankind had advanced to the modern ages situated today. Buildings, cars, technology, electricity, solar energy, solar panels, etc. There was a deity, that promised people mass amounts of wealth, power, knowledge, and an powerful ability. People called this ability, the ability to "C.R.E.A.T.E.". The deity was a persuasive, manipulative, and deceitful deity. People searched out the deity, for these gifts that were to be bestowed upon them if they had found it successfully. And as true to the deities word, the deity granted the searcher's gift. Many people helped advance the world, because of these gifts, granted by the deity. By this time, he was only known as "The Deity, the giver of gifts, and keeper of it's word." Little did they know, of the deities malicious, ulterior motives. As more, and more people went out searching the deity, more, and more people had found him successfully, and were granted the gifts it promised. This was the turning point, of the gifts. The gifts, corrupted the people, Kings and Queens caused poverty, Dukes and Duchesses caused chaos, Knights and Heroes/Heroines caused destruction. People searched out the deity, hoping the deity could stop this madness, and keep the evil at bay. The deities plan, all along, the deity agreed to help, of course, and killed the Kings and Queens, the Dukes and Duchesses, the Knights and Heroes/Heroines. The souls went to the deity, as he feasted on the malevolent energy which caused them to be corrupted, the malevolent energy that came with the deities so called "gifts". The deity grew powerful, and with so much power, the deity grew the power to "C.R.E.A.T.E".  As the years grew by, as more and more people gained "gifts" from the deity, became corrupted, and died. The deity grew powerful, but, the people stopped coming in search of him. The deity was outraged, he nearly had enough power to rule the world, make the world his own _personal_ domain of his own, so why did they stop? The deity needed just, one, more, soul. The ages and life went on, and the deity soaked in the darkest corners of the world, trapped, and unable to break free of it's imprisonment. It screamed hatred, it screamed revenge, it screamed curses upon mankind, but through perseverance, mankind survived all of the deities ruthful curses. Until today.**

 

 **MARCH 24TH, 200X.** ****

* * *

It was a dark, and intimidating castle. The castle belonged to the once, powerful deity, the one who granted wishes. The one who granted the corrupted gifts.  A team of excavators entered the castle, hoping to dig out some of the remains of what the deity has left behind. The leader of the team, Frederick Douglass, had his team situated in a careful vertical line. The team consisted of only five people, including Frederick. The one of the far left, a tall man, with dark skin tone, and freckles all over his face, was named Timothy Smit, the one man beside Timothy, was a man almost as tall as Timothy, he had glasses on his face, a scar on his left cheek, and a small black mole on the corner of his lip, his name was Nathan Douglass, beside Nathan was of course, Frederick. Beside Frederick, was a small woman, like Nathan, she too had glasses, and had freckles all over her face, her hair in a ponytail, her name was Susan Conaway. And finally, the person at the far right, was another male, he had squinted eyes, with a mole on his right cheek, and pimples on his forehead, he had to be the smallest, ranging at least almost as small as Frederick amongst the two tall men, his name was Eric Wolff. Eric Wolff, jumped when he heard the rubble of the old castle fall from the top of the ceiling, and down on the ground, smashing into small bits. Eric aimed his flashlight at the shattered remains of the rubble, noticing his hand trembling, and in result, shaking his flashlight, with an unsteady and uncool demeanor, he quickly fast walked his way over to the rest of the team, who were all flashing their flashlights around the ancient ruins of the castle. Everyone was in the castle for the same exact reason, to search out the remains of the deities power. These excavators hoped they could research the deity, learn of it's origins, it's powers, it's weaknesses, all through the hope of scientific research and examination. While the team continued forward into the castle, a black fog, remained in the darkness, followed them, keeping out of the light, not ready to reveal itself as of yet. While the excavators examined the castle, the dark fog examined the excavators, learning their thoughts, their pasts just from a simple thought of their mind, and the reason why they were here. The excavators stopped for a brief moment and grouped up, getting ready to discuss their plan.

"We have until sundown, until we have to return to base. Nathan, Timothy, you go search the rooms on the left. Susan and Eric search the rooms on the right, and I'll search around in here." Frederick said, as the excavators began prepping for their scavenge from room to room.

"I...I don't think it's a good idea, Fred." Eric replied. Timothy rolled his eyes, at his co-workers resentment, and faced Eric determinedly, and also aggressively. Nathan noticed this and rolled his eyes, ready to hear another argument from the two, and the rough time to pull them apart.

"What, Eric? Is the friggin' boogeyman going to come out and scream 'boo', at you? I told you over a thousand, fucking times already, this place is old. No one is going to be here, and before you say it," Timothy stated as if Eric was about to say something that would contradict his statement, "No, any wild animals that lived here, would be dead. I told you, no one has came in here for a long time, no food, bye-bye predators." Timothy replied. Eric sighed.

"I...I'm just feeling uncomfortable in here, is all. What happens if there's a cave in, this place is old too. It would last another century standing. What if we all got trapped in here, then what? Do you honestly expect us to have the magical tools to bust ourselves out of this place?" Eric replied.

"Guys! That's enough!" Susan butted in, stopping the two from arguing any further. Frederick looked at the two of his co-workers, seemingly irritated of having this conversation, like he has been telling them since the previous day. He set his stuff down and faced them.

"Eric. I will not lie to you, this place has been checked every decade, of every month, of every year. We had no confirmed reports of anything living in here since 1990. Since then, the relative area, and all surrounding locations around or inside the area has not been spotted. You have nothing to worry about." Frederick said trying to console Eric.

"I still have a bad feeling about this." Eric said. Frederick walked up to Eric and placed a hand on his shoulder. Frederick gave Eric a big smile, and a thumbs-up as Eric returned the big small with a nervous smile, letting him know that his actions were soothing him a little.

"If you feel so uncomfortable, you can break up from Susan, and come help me in the main room. I will gladly accept your help." Frederick said. Eric nodded as Frederick removed his hand from Eric's shoulder and lowered his other as he walked off to prep for the search. Eric did the same, when the preparations were completed, everyone went off to search in their sides. Nathan and Timothy went into one room, with Eric and Susan entering the room alternative to there's on the left side. Frederick continued searching through the main room, examining each piece of rubble carefully.

" _Fred...Erick..._ " A voice whispered, Frederick turned around looking for the voice. But no one was behind him, his shrugged, and went on to looking around his surroundings and examining them. The dark fog floated above Frederick in the darkness as a looming cloud.

" _Fred...Erick..._ " The voice whispered again. Frederick once again turned around, and no signs of anyone visible behind him. He impatiently placed his equipment on the ground and looked around from where he stood, looking for whoever was saying his name. After a minute or two, shrugged and prepared to continue his search.

" _Fred...Erick..._ " The voice whispered once more. Frederick turned around, as the voice sounded closer to him this time, almost seeming to be in his ear. Frederick saw no one, he sighed. Maybe it was the stress? Maybe he was tired. It was a long drive over here, and he had zero-amount of sleep.

"Whose there? Nathan? I swear, if this is another one of your ridiculous pranks to scare me. I am not falling for it. So, you better come out right now and find another unfortunate soul to be your victim!" Frederick shouted, almost demandingly. Frederick saw no one rise from their hiding spot. He continued looking around for a while, before eventually giving up and picking up his equipment.

" _Fred...Erick..._ " The voice whispered, Frederick annoyingly turned around.

"What?!" Was all that came out, when he looked and saw the dark fog behind him, he stumbled back, and tripped over his backpack. The dark fog formed itself into the figure of a human, by it's physique, a male human, with the dark fog acting as it's clothing while it stared down at Frederick. Suddenly, the dark fogged man approached Frederick, as Frederick crawled back away from it.

"S-Stay away! I'm warning you! Do not take a step closer to me! By the name of God! Stay back demon! Creature of the vile!" Frederick shouted, as he fearfully crawled back and hit his back against a pillar in the main room of the castle. The dark fogged figure seemed to have given Frederick a vile looking grin, the one that would turn stomachs.

" **W h e r e I s y o u r G o d ?** " The figure asked, before suddenly launching itself at Frederick, letting Frederick emit a painful scream, the scream caused the other excavators to turn from their search and run into the main room, where Frederick was looking in, and where they heard the scream come from.

"Frederick! Are you okay?!" Timothy asked worryingly, they all came and saw Frederick sitting down on the ruined throne, his excavator helmet clearly thrown off, and shattered somehow, revealing his brown hair. Frederick's eyes were covered by the shadows of his bangs.

"Frederick...?" Susan called out to him. Frederick stirred at the mention of his name, but didn't answer. Instead, his hand crunched at the end of the arms of the throne. Almost as if the name bothered him to the point of aggravating him. Frederick spoke up in a deep voice.

" **Frederick is dead. Call me by name. My REAL name.** " Frederick said. The other excavators looked at Frederick for a second, Eric looked at Frederick, and almost pissed his pants. He was scarred out of his mind, and out of his wits. The deepened voice made him want to run away. Timothy chuckled.

"Damn. Good one Fred. You really had me going for a sec. I thought Nate here was the prankster of you two, but I never expected you to be the better one." Timothy replied, earning all relieved chuckles of the three, except for Eric, who was about to run away, but then he noticed the entrance had somehow shut itself closed.

"Yeah bro, good one." Nathan said as he walked up to Frederick and held his hand out, signaling for a high-five. However, Frederick didn't respond, he remained sitting in the throne. Nathan held his hand up for a few more seconds, and Frederick still did nothing.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You can stop now." Eric said. Frederick's expression changed from a blank one, to giving Nathan an ear-to-ear, spine-tingling, grin. Eric backed off from Frederick, as Frederick rose from his throne, and crunched his hands into fists.

"Frederick, that's enough. You're scaring us..." Susan said.

"Yeah man, enough is enough. " Timothy added.

" **Have I been erased from your memories? Have your ancestors not told you about me? M u s t I r e m I n d y o u o f w h o I a m ?** " Frederick asked, now earning the belief from the other excavators beside Eric that he wasn't Frederick, and whatever was inside him was evil.

"W-Who are you? A-And what h-have you done to Frederick?!" Nathan stammered. Frederick let out a ear-splitting chuckle that bounced off the walls of the ruined castle, and echoed through the main room. Soon making it's way to the other rooms as well, until filling the whole castle.

" **I am the deity. The deity that gave you your gifts. The deity that helped you from the corrupted men and women.** " Frederick said. The excavators froze in their spots, as Eric turn around and ran. Soon, the other excavators followed him. Frederick held his hand out, causing the excavators to suddenly levitate from the ground and into the air, Frederick brought his arm back in, causing the excavators to be pulled toward Frederick.

"Please! Please don't kill us! We'll do anything you want! Just please...please don't kill us! Please!" Eric begged. Frederick laughed, as he kept them all suspended in the air. It seemed like the malevolent entity possessing Frederick made it's choice a long time ago, and it wouldn't be shunned from Eric's offer.

" **Don't you see? You did do what I want? You all came here. The first people, in over a lifetime, have arrived at the castle where it all began, where I first had contact with mankind. And now you all, will be the last encounter of mankind I'll ever have as I kill you all.** " Frederick said.

"Please! Please let us go! We can do anything for you! Please! Please just let us go!" Susan begged. Frederick looked at Susan, and noticeably gained a look of lust in his eyes, before pushing the look away and turned his attention to the three men who didn't seem to catch his attention.

" **I will not be deterred from this long-awaited moment. With that being said, I must bid you, adieu.** " Frederick said, as he twisted his wrist suddenly, snapping all three men's necks, killing them instantly, as Susan let out a fearful scream. Frederick dropped the three men from his levitation and held his free hand out, suddenly, an ethereal mist protruded from the men's mouths and into Fredericks. As the last of the mist flew into Frederick's mouth, his closed his mouth sated, and wiped his lip, and Frederick's appearance suddenly changed, both physically and mentally.

Frederick's brown hair turned jet black, and was shortened about three inches from the normally long length. Frederick's white skin tone turned pale, as pale as death. Frederick took off his glasses, revealing that his emerald green eyes had turned ruby red. The freckles on Frederick's face had vanished from his face, and Frederick's overweight physique turned muscular, and athletic. Frederick lowered Susan on the ground as she dropped to her knees coughing violently. Frederick approached Susan and knelt down in front of her, grabbing her chin, and pulling her head up to look at him.

"F...Frederick..." Susan coughed.

" **That's not my name. I am the deity, but you, my lovely, can call me the Dark Sun.** " Dark Sun replied. Susan looked back at her three co-workers as then turned to face Dark Sun, who was now standing and sitting back down on his throne. Susan stood up and gained her breath.

"W-Why did you spare me?" Susan asked. Dark Sun looked at her and gave her a vile, lust-ridden smile.

" **Because, my love, you will be the bearer of my child.** " Dark Sun said.

 

 


End file.
